Hello
by Chibi Kai Lover
Summary: Yugi and Téa are in the wrong place at the wrong time, and Téa ends up being shot (I’m not against her, honest). Yugi mourns over her death, but soon finds out he has someone to comfort him. YugiTéa & YugiYami


**__**

Hello   
(Part 1 of 3)

  
**Author's Notes:** _I'm back from the dead and posting up my new story, as promised! I got a few positive reviews when I suggested making this fic, so I decided to give it a shot. Also, I'm using the _English dub_ names just to make it easier for everyone. I hope you all enjoy it, and thanks for stopping by! (^_^)_

  
  
**Warning:** The story you are about to read contains _character death_, one or two _suicidal thoughts_ …well, all-around _angst_ in general. It also contains a few _shounen-ai fluff_ moments. If you don't like this, don't read it! (( Main pairings are Yugi x Téa and _slight_ Yugi x Yami ))

**_This story is told from Yugi's P.O.V.!!!_**

  
**Disclaimer:** Kazuki Takahashi - not me, owns the brilliant story of Yu-Gi-Oh_. Also, the song 'Hello' is property of _Evanescence_. Trust me, if I owned _Yu-Gi-Oh_, this fic would be an actual episode!_  
  


  
  
******  


Have you ever looked to the heavens above during a cold, wintry night and made a foolish wish upon a star? I know it may sound silly asking such a ridiculous question, but really; think about it for a moment. Has there ever been a time in your life when you wanted something _so_ badly, you turned to the stars and asked them for help? Heh, now I know it must sound absurd. What, asking a star …which is most likely a million miles away …to make your deepest desires come true? How does that verse go again?  
  
_Star light; star bright; first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might …have the wish I make tonight._  
  
My mother taught me that little poem when I was nothing more then a mere child. Whenever she used to tuck me in at night, after I got in my pyjamas and brushed my teeth, she'd point out a single star in the night sky and whisper those words in my ear. I giggled when her warm breath swept by and touched my skin, but every night she told me to make a _wish_. Not about anything in particular, just …a wish. It could be about anything in the entire world. So, me being that naive little kid, I wished for everything a normal child would want – lots of new puzzles, lots of toys, and even a brand new teddy bear. But every night, when my eyes met the brilliant luminosity of those mysterious stars through the window, I wished that my only friend Téa would be my playmate forever; and never leave me.  
  
I found out that just before the accident, that exact same star I used to look at every night had gone out. The only evidence of my once hopeful wish had died out - its existence never being there to most people. Is that the reason this all happened? Am I the one to blame, when all I ever did was …_love_ her?  


She was an angel, really, what more can I say? Not only was she beautiful and popular, but she was wise beyond her years. Always giving me the advice I needed to go on …and really, she made a major impact on who I am today. So why? Why God, why? Why take away someone like her from me? Don't you know I need her like I do oxygen?   
  
I can feel the crystal tears cascade down my rosy cheeks again. I now force my hand to my face, to brush away these droplets of grief, remorse, and suffering. But as it seems, the more I want them to go away; the more and more they come. 

__

What happened, you ask? _Why are you crying?_ Heh, I can tell you if you wish to know it; for I've gone over this story a thousand times in my mind. I can somehow still recall every little detail of that tragic day three months ago. The smells, the sounds …_everything_. It all seems like some fairy tale – but unlike most of those make-believe stories, this one doesn't end '**happily ever after** …'.

***(**_Flashback_**: December 16th)***

"Téa …hey Téa!" I shouted, chasing after my childhood friend as she made her way down the many stone steps of our school. She quickly turned her head in my direction, which caused her short, chocolate brown hair to whirl through the air as well. She had to lower her gaze a little, seeing as I'm almost a foot shorter then her. 

When she saw me running towards her, she turned her body towards me and smiled an angelic smile.   
  
"Hey Yugi, what's the rush?" She asked, looking at me through those curious, bright blue eyes of hers. I held back the urge to blush.  
  
"Oh …I uh …just wanted to know if you had plans for the rest of this afternoon." I replied, no longer able to keep back the crimson colour as it slowly crept over my usually pale face. But luckily for me, I don't think she paid any attention to this.  
  
"Nope, I was just going to head home. Why, you wanna hang out?"   
  
I almost choked on my next words, but managed to finally nod. The smile never left her face as she waited for me to join her. When I did, I could instantly smell the faint scent of her perfume. So not only did she _look _like an angel, she _smelt_ like one too! But without another word spoken, we both began walking in any anonymous direction. Why she was staying quiet, I couldn't tell you. As for me, I was suddenly feeling a little too shy to just strike up a conversation out of no where. So better then that, I just didn't say anything at all.   
  
It took about a good ten minutes before she finally broke the silence barrier between us.  
  
"So, I take it we're headed for the mall," She said softly, nodding towards the gigantic building up ahead.  
  
"I guess so," I, too, said rather quietly, looking towards the ground with a sigh. But this obviously caught Téa's attention, because she turned and looked me over with a face full of concern.  
  
"Is something wrong, Yugi? You seem kinda out of it." Surprisingly, it took me a minute before I could manage to find the right words.  
  
"No, I'm all right. Just thinking, that's all."  
  
"Oh …" came her response just moments after. By this time, the entranceway to the mall was right in front of us. So looking up at her quickly and smiling, I reached out and pulled open the door, holding it that way so she could walk in before me. She cracked me another smile and whispered me a small 'thanks' before she trotted inside, her eyes beginning to wander from store to store. I let myself in, then carefully closed the door, my own eyes darting from place to place …to her.  
  
"So, where did you want to go?" she asked, turning and looking back towards me. I just shrugged my shoulders and began walking.  
  
"Oh, just anywhere I guess …" I said, walking a bit faster to catch up. I grasped my backpack tightly as I walked beside her, looking around at all the different shops and wondering where would be a good place to go. But oddly, all of my usual favourite shops to visit just seemed kind of …boring today. I suppose they were the kind of shops you'd enjoy better when you were _alone_ and had all the time in the world to look around. 

But after suddenly looking ahead, I had the perfect idea of what to do.

"Hey Téa, want some ice cream?" I asked, nodding ahead to one of the best places to grab a delicious cone. After scanning the store for a moment, she turned her gaze to me, surprised. _Is that a blush I'm seeing from her?_

"Oh Yugi, I'm sorry …but I'm afraid I don't really have any money on me." Téa let out a small sigh, then tried her best to smile anyway. "I didn't know we'd be coming here today. I would have brought some."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll get you some!" I called, pretty much jumping at the chance to buy her something. What's funny was that she didn't even have the time to complain, like she usually did when someone bought her something. Seeing as I already knew her favourite flavour (strawberry), I just decided to …_surprise_ her we'll say.

"Two small cones, please!" I said to the cashier, standing on my tiptoes just to see over the counter (I know; I'm a little on the short side. But it doesn't really bug me most of the time). The girl looked at me and smiled, which I soon found was contagious. 

"Sure. What flavours would you like?" She asked, picking up the scoop and getting the cone ready. I looked over at the selection, wondering what kind of ice cream I'd like myself.  
  
"One strawberry, one …mint chocolate chip please."   
  
I watched her scooping the ice cream, trying to avoid the obvious fact that Téa had by now came into the shop, and was looking around at all the different kinds of chocolate that were on sale. Sure, I'll admit it, my eyes wandered over in her direction – but that doesn't cause any harm, does it?  
  
"Here you are," the cashier suddenly said, making me jump slightly and snapping me out of my trance. I shook my head a little, then reached into my pocket and pulled out the change my grandfather had given me last night for sweeping up the game shop.   
  
"Thank you!" I said cheerfully, carefully taking the ice cream from her hands after I placed the few coins on the counter. "Don't worry about the change," I added, smiling to her before heading off in Téa's direction.  


"Oh Yugi, you didn't have to …" She sighed, but didn't refuse my treat. She gently took the cone from my hand and smiled. "But thank you."

"No charge," I smirked, winking at her before heading towards the rest of the mall …………

Sorry, I have to stop there. This is the part I'm going to start getting teary over. It's not my fault; she didn't deserve what was coming to her, that's all. I think I'm gonna go have a hot shower, if you don't mind. If you'll come back tomorrow, I'm sure I'll be able to finish off the rest of this sad tale. But like I said before, this is one fairy tale that won't end quite so blissfully …

****** 

__

Well, this is the ending of part one. I know a lot of you don't like Téa very much, but please, don't flame me for it. I'm not the biggest Anzu fan either, but I'm still writing a fic about her! Anyway, write me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks everyone, and stay tuned for more!  
  


© 2003: **Chibi Kai Lover** – _All rights reserved_!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
